


Timothy McGee One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

A couple of McGee one shots


	2. A Gemcity Story

You’d been reading the latest Gemcity book, “A Flash in the Night” when you’d stumbled across gold.

_“A blonde stalked into the room. Heels clicking fiercely, the tight black dress she wore practically begged me to take it off and leave it on my bedroom floor. A blue bag hung from her arm, swaying softly with every step she took. Her sky blue eyes searched the room until they met mine, her perfectly colored red lips quirked up in a half smile and I was hooked. Her voice was soft and southern when she spoke to me. “Hi. I’m Eliza Jones. Are you Agent Tibbs?” She asked brushing a big blonde curl behind her ear and giving me a smile. Oh how nice my name sounded coming from her lips.“_

You. Eliza Jones was based on you. Your big blonde curls, your tendency to wear red lipstick, the blue eyes and the southern accent. Now all you had to do was dress the part. Blue purse, tight black dress, black heels, all things you happened to own but knew you’d never worn in front of McGee.

Oh he was going to die.

Tony on the other hand was going to love it. You’d told Abby of your plan to dress up as the character in Tim’s book and somehow it had snowballed into you, her and Jimmy all going as your Gemcity counterparts. You were the first of the three of you to the party. Tim is already there and so is Tony. Tim is dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Tony as James Bond, they’ve been talking about their costumes all week.

"No.” Tim says rolling his eyes. When he sees you his mouth drops open in surprise then irritation flits across his face. You smirk at him and Tony looks at a loss.

“Sherlock, Bond.” You say coolly, clearly Tony hasn’t kept up on his reading.

“Who are you supposed to be?” He asks in his best (worst) British accent.

“I’m Eliza Jones.” You say emphasizing your southern accent.

“Who?”

“No one Tony.” McGee says catching your arm and pulling you away from your coworker. “Take it off.” He demands quietly.

“What?” You say with a laugh. “No way! Anyway, I can’t. It would ruin our group costume.”

“Group?” You practically see him pale.

“Yea.”

“Who else?”

“Abby and Jimmy. I don’t get what the big deal is.” You say snagging a drink from a waiter as he walks by.

“Please take it off.” He says softly.

“Hmm?” You hum acting as if you didn’t hear him.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Why? Does my dress practically beg you to take it off me and leave it on your bedroom floor?” You quote from his book with a grin.

“Yes!” You stare at him in surprise at his admission.

“God, took you long enough.” You mutter before wrapping a hand around the back of his head and pull his lips to yours. He seems surprised for a second then kisses you back. His hands going around your waist pulling you flush against him. You pull away from him with a soft laugh and look up at him through your eyelashes. “My my Mr. Holmes.” You tease.

“Oh shut up you.” He laughs then kisses you again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why can’t you just be more like Gibbs?” His dad sighs and your mouth drops open. Is he KIDDING right now? You had to have misheard him or something.   
“What did you say?” You ask ignoring Tim’s silent pleads to stay out of it.   
“I asked my son why he can’t be more like his boss.” The Admiral says not even sort of ashamed that he’s humiliating his son in front of his coworkers, and girlfriend but he probably thinks you’re another NCIS Agent.  
“That’s what I thought. And how dare you?” You say lowly but you know the rage is evident in your voice.   
“Why does it matter to you?” The Admiral says coolly.   
“Because I’m your son’s girlfriend and since he respects you he’s not going to say anything about what a massive dick you’re being.” Tim clears his throat and you hold up a finger. “Timothy I am not finished.” You say not looking at him. You can see Tony, Gibbs and Ziva in your sight line as well as his father but not him. Tony looks, shocked, is probably the best word for it. Ziva looks delighted and Gibbs looks, well, proud. “Tim is a good Agent. He’s brave, smart, loyal, and a good man. You should be proud that you raised a good man.”  
“You don’t get to talk to me like this Agent.” The Admiral roars taking a menacing step toward you.  
“Hey! Don’t raise your voice at me!” You snap, “Besides, I’m not an agent.” You smirk at him.   
“Then I can have you thrown out of here.”  
He threatens.   
“You could but then I’d call my boss who’d call your boss then you’d get a really unpleasant phone call.”  
“My boss is the President of the United States.” He scowls at you and you laugh.   
“I mean your direct supervisor. The CNO.”  
“Who answers to the president.”  
“Who is my direct supervisor.” You say crossing your arms over your chest, “And she really likes me because her kids really like me.” He stares at you and you continue. “Gibbs is a good leader because he knows how to play to all of his teams strengths. If Tim was a mini Gibbs he’d never have survived on this team. He’s good at his job, he’s the best computer guy in this room and we adore him.” You shoot Tony a look stopping the joke on his tongue. “You should be proud of him. Not ridicule him.”  
“At least someone knows how to stand up for him.” His dad mutters you march up to him and poke his chest.   
“You’re not fucking listening to me.” Tim’s had enough and has wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you away from his father before the two naval officers with him get involved.   
“Sweetheart calm down.” He murmurs into your hair before kissing the side of the crown of your head.   
“He doesn’t say this shit because he loves you! You’re his father for crying out loud! I don’t give a shit what you think about me because I love your son and you hurt him! I don’t want to see the man I love get hurt over and over by one of the men he looks up to! That’s not fair! He’s a better man than you’ll ever be!” Tim still has his arms wrapped tightly around you but you’re so focused on his dad that you don’t notice the shift in his body language right away.   
“You’re right.” His dad says softly. “I am proud of you Tim. I just want you to be the best version of you that you can be.”  
“I know Admiral.” Oh god he can’t even call him dad? You roll your eyes but let it slide this time, the fact that you’ve won even a small victory here is enough. You’ll take it. His dad nods then leaves with his two officers at either side. Tim turns your body toward his and you rest your forehead on his shoulder.   
“I’m sorry.” You tell him, “Not that I said it but where and how I said it.”  
“I know. It’s okay. I do have one question.” You lift your head off his shoulder and look up at him. “You love me?”  
“Hell yes I do.”   
“Good.” He smiles, “I love you too.” He whispers into your hair before kissing you soundly to a loud whoop from Tony.


End file.
